That Time, Beneath The Night Sky
by Ao Hatake
Summary: Sisi lain Severus yang tak seorang pun tahu kini diketahui oleh Hermione. Semuanya begitu dramatis, di tengah alunan nada dan disaksikan oleh bintang dan bulan. DLDR. After war alternate universe.


**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K Rowling, not mine.**

.

Tiga tahun kerap berlalu setelah perang naas itu. Mungkin sekilas tak terlihat perubahan apapun kecuali dunia sihir lebih tenang dengan musnahnya Voldemort. Namun wanita muda ini tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia sadar, semua telah berubah.

Harry menikah dengan Ginny, sementara Ron bahagia dengan Lavender Brown dan kedua anaknya ditambah dengan satu lagi dalam kandungan istrinya. Harry dan Ron, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan keluarganya. Kesepian, itulah yang didapat Hermione.

Ya, dia tidak punya siapapun. Mungkin kata 'belum' lebih tepat. Namun bukan berarti hatinya kosong. Seseorang telah mengisi hatinya. Seseorang yang hampir semua tak menduga. Greasy Git of The Dungeons, The Overgrown Bat, Severus Snape – mantan – Profesor bidang ramuan. Namun, ia sadar hampir mustahil meraihnya, maka perlahan ia mundur. Dan kembali lagi kesepian.

Maka dari sepi yang dirasanya, dia yang kini adalah Profesor Ramuan atas permintaan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts sendiri, Severus Snape, memutuskan untuk berjalan menelusuri koridor yang sunyi pada malam hari.

Sejenak ia melihat langit. Bersih, cahaya bulan begitu terang, kontras dengan kelamnya langit malam. Bintang seolah mengedip padanya. Helaan nafas dihembuskan wanita itu. Tak ada yang tahu penyebabnya, langit malam kah atau kesepiannya. Maka diteruskannya melangkah perlahan.

Kemana kakinya melangkah, ia tak tahu. Dia hanya berjalan. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian dia memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di kursi – bangku, lebih tepatnya – batu yang dingin dan keras itu. Punggungnya bersandar ke dinding yang cukup dingin, namun sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Lalu ia menutup matanya, mencoba memanggil beberapa memori untuk disaksikan kembali.

Ia teringat masa kecilnya, sebelum ia masuk ke Hogwarts. Jari-jarinya sedang menari lentur, elegan di atas tuts piano. Dicobanya kembali mengingat nada-nada itu, mencoba memainkannya dalam benaknya.

Terus dicobanya, hingga terdengar dentingan piano yang sama persis dengan yang ada di benaknya masuk ke telinganya. Ah, sebegitu kerasnyakah ia mencoba mengingat? Namun lalu ia sadar, itu bukan pikirannya. Dentingan itu nyata, bukan dari benaknya, tapi dari jari orang lain. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mencoba mencari asal denting piano itu, dan sekaligus meresapinya.

Cukup sebentar ia mencari. Di depannya ada pintu besar, dan ia yakin suara indah itu berasal dari dalam ruangan di balik pintu itu. Maka didorongnya pintu itu perlahan, takut nanti akan menganggu apapun sumber suara itu.

Hal pertama yang disadarinya ialah ia berada di Ruang Kebutuhan. Maka diedarkannya pandangan ke asal suara itu. Di tengah ruangan ada seseorang yang sedang duduk memainkan sebuah piano hitam elegan, bermandikan cahaya bulan. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati seseorang itu, ingin melihatnya lebih dekat tanpa mengganggunya. Sadarlah ia Severus yang memainkan piano itu, tanpa partitur atau kertas apapun. Cukup feeling dan ingatan.

Ia mendekati Severus lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa sadar, salah satu tangannya menyentu tangan lelaki itu, tangan yang lain memeluk tangan yang sama dengan yang disentuhnya. Matanya tertutup, bibirnya tersenyum kecil, damai wajahnya.

Seandainya mata itu dibukanya, maka dapatlah dilihatnya wajah lelaki itu, yang kerap dijuluki para Gryffindor sebagai Kelelawar Bawah Tanah. Namun siapapun yang menyaksikan takkan bisa menyangkal keindahan pahatan wajah si lelaki saat itu.

Wanita muda itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap sang Potions Master yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya. Tatapan mereka mengutarakan segalanya bersama lagu yang tetap dimainkan lelaki paruh baya itu. Sambil tetap menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih, wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah wanita yang selama ini diam-diam dicintainya.

Dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Seketika itu dentingan piano pun terhenti. Tangan sang Potions Master merengkuh tubuh wanita di sampingnya itu dengan penuh kasih, sementara tangan sang Putri Gryffindor memeluk leher si lelaki, jari-jarinya mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, bibir merekapun terpisah. Si lelaki menatap wajah wanita dengan lembut, penuh perasaan yang kini memenuhi dadanya. Begitu juga dengan si wanita. Seakan saling mengungkap perasaan mereka. Tak sepatah katapun perlu malam itu. Tidak, cukup kesunyian malam.

Dan bintang mengedipkan mata pada mereka, sementara bulan tersenyum penuh makna.


End file.
